fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity Train (vehicle)
The Infinity Train is a mysterious vehicle that is the main setting of the miniseries of the same name. It may appear as a regular train on the outside, but it is actually of infinite length. Inside of its many boxcars, practically anything conceivable can be found, whether it be puzzles, objects, or even entire worlds. It has an engine at its front that contains mechanisms for creating new cars. According to Owen Dennis, it is around 5 stories tall. As of now, it is unknown who made the train, though what is known about it is that it travels in a barren desert in a dimension separate from Earth and that it appears to people who have encountered turning points in their lives. History Pre-FusionFall It is unknown the time period the Infinity Train was built in, who built the train and its many cars, and its exact purpose, though it is theorized to be around for centuries. Some years ago, a woman grieving over her dead husband entered the Infinity Train. She made her way to its engine in an attempt to get a car with a version of her husband in it. When its conductor refused, she overthrew them and built a robotic suit to disguise her appearance. Thus, she made her home in the engine and became known as 'the Conductor'. She made many attempts to create a car that recreated her old life, including the Unfinished Car, but all were unsuccessful. Sometime under the rule of the false conductor, a gang/cult called The Apex began to form. They exalted the Conductor as the true ruler of the Infinity Train and despised One-One as the usurper. They followed the 'Conductor's' example to raise their numbers, and raided the other cars of the train, terrorizing its denizens. In the present, Tulip first encountered the train after she ran away from home to try to get to Game Design Camp in Oshkosh on her own. Upon trying to board, the train sucked her into the Snow Car. Eventually, after going through a lot of trouble (with some self reflection), finding out 'the Conductor's' true identity as Amelia and helping One-One reunite with the train, essentially helping them get back their rightful place as the true conductor, she got off the train and went back home. A few months later, the Infinity Train took Jesse Cosay away after an incident involving his younger brother getting injured due to his giving in to peer pressure. He went through several cars until he met the reflection of a certain former passenger and a deer with superpowers, and had adventures with them until he met the Apex, stood up for himself and exited the train. FusionFall By the time Lord Fuse's forces have invaded Earth, this train has been the subject of a variety of urban legends circulating among the general populace by the Internet or word of mouth, with additional information derived from interviews with those who had been its passengers. One of which is that it abducts people facing traumatic events in their life, such as the death of a loved one, and that once inside, as its passengers, they must pass the trials of the train to get the glowing number on their hand to zero and thus return home. Some passengers who have left the Infinity Train by dealing with their issues are changed both morally and even physically. This has been corroborated as the most recent person to have left the train as of now lacks a reflection. The problem though is that Lord Fuse has set his sights on the Infinity Train, hoping to control it and use its technological or mystical abilities for either infinite fusion production or to imprison his enemies who stand in his way of conquest. It is a good thing that it's difficult to do so, since not only does he have no idea who made the train like everyone else, but that it occasionally appears at random places on Earth to pick up passengers, making it difficult for him and his Fusions to track it. Thus, not only do scientists from DexLabs would find its former passengers and interview them about their time in the Infinity Train, they would research it and its technology as soon as it arrives in any area to pick up passengers. As the World Tour expansion is released before the pilot episode of Infinity Train, it makes minor appearances in the city the player is currently in. The train serves as a raid dungeon, where the player helps its inhabitants clear it from Fusion monsters. It's possible to rescue passengers from the Fusions and trade items with the Cat in it. Recently after the events of FusionFall: Infinity War, Dexter himself went to do some research on the mysteries of the Infinity Train, along with other scientists, the Plumbers, SACT agents and KND operatives. They discovered that all it has are minor infections that may or may not be dwindling due to strong amounts of Imaginary Energy they found in its cars. Gallery Infinity Train Engine.jpeg Trivia * Since it is unknown who made the Infinity Train, there have been speculations as to its nature. Given that it holds entire worlds inside some of its boxcars, it is possible that the train is made with alien technology. Others say that magic could be used to make the train, or that both technology and magic are involved in its creation. * As it contains an innumerable amount of worlds and puzzles in its boxcars, there are theories that Imaginary Energy is used in the creation of them by the train. And then there is an unusual theory claiming that the Infinity Train is a physical manifestation of a part of the subconscious mind, specifically, the desire of humans to deal with and move on from their traumas. * Ever since sightings and urban legends of the Infinity Train and its many cars are circulated among its former passengers and spread across the media (the Internet via small groups, social media, and even research papers) when the War against Fuse began, there is at least a theory made on a that if Lord Fuse were to board the train, his starting number would be "way close to infinity"' according to a certain former male passenger interviewed by DexLabs staff. Either way, passenger or not, no one in their right mind would attempt to shove Lord Fuse into the Infinity Train to prove the theory even if given the chance. Category:Locations Category:Vehicles Category:CN Locations